Gra: After After the Fall
The Revengers After Mundungleus's death, his naked dancing henchmen decide to start their own evil group called The Revengers. They come across a wizard being attacked by an enchanted fridge, and they kill it with their guns. As a reward, the wizard grants them one spell each and offers to train them in combat. Gra hears about The Revengers and sends The Fruit Seeker on a reconnaissance mission to find them. When she is caught, she makes up a story about weapon fruit and convinces them to look for it in a certain spot in The Land of Gra. She meets up with Gra and tells him that he can find them there. Gra corners The Revengers, but the wizard shows up and reminds them that they still have one spell each to use. One Revenger uses a banana spell, and the other uses an ultimate binding spell. Gra's hammer is turned into an apple, and then he is bound by an invisible force. It is then that The Fruit Seeker, The Smithsonian, and his new flamingo sidekick find them, and, not wanting any evil rivals, The Smithsonian helps Gra defeat The Revengers. Time's Up Marty and The Smithsonian inexplicably travel back in time to the events of the first Gra film. There, they realize that they can break into Gra's palace to deactivate The Doctor's bomb machine. Marty wants to protect Gra, and The Smithsonian doesn't want The Doctor to succeed because he wants to be Gra's archrival instead of The Doctor. However, after messing around with the bomb for a while, The Smithsonian accidentally sets the timer. It is then that he realizes that The Doctor's bomb wasn't going to go off without his tampering, and that by trying to change the timeline, he has invariably set it in motion. GraCop A vigilante has arisen in The Land of Gra, defeating The Smithsonian and saving princesses. He gets word that there is a new group in The Land of Gra called The Evil Guardians that has plans to unleash The Unleashed once more. Gra annoints the vigilante, giving him the power to help him fight this new foe, officially making him the GraCop. Meanwhile, The Doctor once again returns from the dead and tries to put a stop to the GraCop. Despite the looming presence of The Evil Guardians, GraCop is forced to face off against The Doctor, and GraCop quickly defeats him. However, GraCop comes across an Evil Guardian outside The Land of Gra, and the Evil Guardian kills him. As The Evil Guardian enters The Land of Gra, it finds The Doctor and kills him, too. Flamingo Days Schlipp Delicious comes down with a cold, and The Evil Guardians arrive in The Land of Gra to find The Device in order to control The Unleashed. While Gra prepares for the inevitable battle ahead, The Evil Guardians begin to interrogate and kill various citizens of The Land of Gra in order to find the location of The Device. While Gra goes into hiding to train for the battle ahead, his citizens are restlessly looking for a hero. In their despiration, they turn to WolfMan, who is immediately killed when he faces The Evil Guardians. When The Evil Guardians have no luck locating The Device through torture, they try seducing Gra's citizens, instead. The Smithsonian comes to investigate the action, sees and Evil Guardian, and finds that they are too evil even for him to support. During the face off, The Flamingo comes out of hiding and begins to attack them both. Gra Goes to Jail Gra is on trial for the deaths of his citizens, and, thanks to The Doctor's accusations and Gra's vague pleas of innocence, he is sentenced to prison. As Gra is locked up, it is revealed that the trial was a plot by The Evil Guardians to get rid of him so that they could find The Device without interference. While Gra adjusts to his new life in prison, it is revealed that The Doctor was in league with The Evil Guardians all along. They killed him, brought him back to life, and convinced him of their power by showing him their most evil creation yet: Dark Pip Pop, who is a product of Pip Pop's reanimated soul combined with the essence of a Dark (Evil) Guardian. A Weekend at Gra's This found footage Gra starts off with an old film of Pip Pop found on the camera. Schlipp Delicious tells the camera that he has a plan to break Gra out of jail. He talks to the Evil Guardian that is guarding Gra's jail cell and tells him that Gra is dead so that he can get into his cell. Schlipp Delicious looks for Gra for 308 days until he finds him. He and a pirate inmate conspire to break Gra out of jail by pretending so poorly that he's alive that the Evil Guardian will believe that he's actually dead and they're just pretending he's alive. Hopefully, this would confuse him so much that they could slip away while it was contemplating what was going on. The plan works, and Gra, Schlipp Delicious, and the other inmate escape. They then go to The Judge to get him to pronounce Gra legally dead so that Gra can go into hiding and train further for the upcoming battle against Dark Pip Pop. He finds Dark Pip Pop, who has already found The Device and The Sword, and they fight. Dark Pip Pop quickly kills Gra, and The Flamingo mourns. Resurrection After his death, Gra plays a game of chess with the Grim Reaper for his life. In the land of the living, a bounty hunter named Ephyzius kills a citizen of the Land of Gra in order to get a banana for one of his clients. During his mission, he runs into a Revenger, who has gone insane and merely shakes a stick at him. Meanwhile, Bilbo the Wise, who was transported to this Gra's universe, works with Jerry to come up with a plan to bring Gra back to life. In his game with Death, Gra uses the X-Factor as a piece, and Death is surprised to see such a powerful item on his chessboard. Ephyzius's client is revealed to be Fiddle Faddle, who then betrays Ephyzius by throwing an ax at him. Fiddle Faddle then returns to Pip Pop, who he has been working for all along. Fiddle Faddle finds the Flamingo and rides it into the Land of Gra's forest in order to attack the creatures inside. The Griffin King tells Frog that he is going to go out into the Land of Gra in order to find a solution to their problem. As he is dying, Ephyzius leaves an outgoing voice message explaining his life to whoever will hear it. Before he finishes, however, he receives one last mission from Bilbo and Jerry: to find the flowers and bring Gra back to life. The Doctor is losing track of the Dark Guardians, so he asks a citizen of Gra for information. When he is unable to help, he kills him. The Griffin King catches him in the act and warns him not to do it again. Meanwhile, Fiddle Faddle leaves the forest and continues on to infiltrate Gra's palace. In Gra's game with Death, Gra notices something about the X-Factor: that it is in several parallel universes at once, and that there could be many Gras that are a lot like him in those universes. Gra loses the game and is about to be sentenced to Hell. On his quest, Ephyzius runs into the Griffin King and makes a phone call to Xanthoflomage to discover the location of the flowers. Ephyzius takes the flowers and dies. He replaces Gra in the underworld, and Gra comes back to life. Turbulence As Gra comes back to life, The Wizard tells him of a prophecy, naming him as "The One." Meanwhile, Steve is somehow also resurrected, and gives up on his chip-eating habit to pursue alcoholism. Not knowing that Gra is alive again, Schlipp Delicious comes up with a plan to defeat Dark Pip Pop on his own. He uses the wedding of The Creator and Gra's cousin as bait to lure Dark Pip Pop to them, and when Steve arrives, The Creator mistakes Steve as one of Dark Pip Pop's henchmen and proceeds to destroy him. While The Creator is distracted by Steve, Dark Pip Pop comes and battles Schlipp and Gra's cousin. Schlipp is knocked unconscious, and Gra's cousin is thrown to the edge of a cliff and hangs on for his life. Meanwhile, The Wizard, battling a Grimlak, suddenly senses the battle and comes to help. There, he battles Dark Pip Pop and loses, dying as a result of the battle. The Creator tries to save his new husband, but he is unable to get there in time, and Gra's cousin falls to his death. The Creator vows to avenge him. A citizen of the Land of Gra shows up and restores Steve back to health after his fight with The Creator. At The Wizard's funeral, The Smithsonian encourages Gra and The Doctor to team up with him to fight Dark Pip Pop. Gra shows The Doctor one of his new secret weapons: the Coldras Ring, and they plan to join up with The Creator, as well. The Creator gives Gra a new and improved Hammer with which to fight Dark Pip Pop. But just when Gra starts to try it out, a Grimlak shows up and chases them out of its cave. Sky Machine 2: Enchanted Sky Machine Documents Lector Laplander's time in New York City, trying to make a life for himself and the family that he soon plans to start. His adventures include working out with a pillow, drinking gasoline, buying bread, getting pets (a crane and a fish), visiting his neighbors, murdering cardboard boxes, eating a banana, building a dance club in a tree house, writing a song, conducting scientific experiments, and watching skyscrapers, which Lector calls "enchanted sky machines." Coup de Gra: The Doctor Unleashed Dark Pip Pop finally acquires The Device and The Unleashed. Two of his henchmen, a German businessman, and a Dark Guardian, are talking about the power it holds. The German henchman tells the other one that he plans on going behind Dark Pip Pop's back and taking all the power for himself. When Dark Pip Pop gets word of this, he sentences the German henchman to death. Meanwhile, The Emperor, known as "Mr. Rabbit," and his assistant travel across the world to get to the Land of Gra in order to find Dark Pip Pop and defeat him. The Emperor plans to use his Magic Elixir to get the strength and youthful energy necessary to fight such a formidable foe. Once he drinks it, he transforms into a different, more powerful form of himself! When they arrive at the Land of Gra, The Emperor drinks his Magic Elixir once again to transform into an even more powerful version of himself. However, while The Emperor is transforming, his assistant sees Dark Pip Pop! Dark Pip Pop quickly teleports behind The Emperor's assistant and kills him. Dark Pip Pop escapes and it is revealed that he has enslaved The Assassin. However, The Assassin displeases Dark Pip Pop and is promptly killed. Afterward, it is revealed that Dark Pip Pop has taken Gra, The Doctor, The Smithsonian, and The Creator as prisoners and has been torturing them. During one of Gra's torture sessions, he struggles free from his bonds and attacks Dark Pip Pop. That gives The Creator enough time to free The Doctor and The Smithsonian and escape to help Lector Laplander and Mundungleous settle a roommate dispute in New York. Meanwhile, Pip Pop has escaped from Gra and has used the combined power of The Device and The Unleashed to unleash his true strength. The Smithsonian corners him and takes off his cape before Dark Pip Pop kills him with The Device. The Doctor finds Dark Pip Pop next and breaks the Basket of Hope before Dark Pip Pop breaks his arm, wraps his broken arm around his neck, and leaves him for dead. Gra finds Dark Pip Pop again and they begin their final battle. Gra burdens Dark Pip Pop with the Ring of Weakness and strips him of the power The Device and The Unleashed gave him. However, Dark Pip Pop somehow finds a way to transfer the Ring of Weakness onto Gra and steal Gra's Hammer. Just as Dark Pip Pop is about to kill Gra, The Emperor bursts into the room. Although no match for Dark Pip Pop, The Emperor manages to steal back Gra's Hammer before dying. An exhausted Dark Pip Pop tries to escape his lair when The Doctor, who is miraculously still alive, confronts him. The Doctor unveils that he has finally mastered The Unleashed and that mastery has saved him from death itself, explaining his numerous resurrections. He then attacks Dark Pip Pop with The Unleashed, even shoving one down his throat. In Dark Pip Pop's dying breath, he thanks The Doctor for releasing his soul from the possession of the Dark Guardians. After the battle, The Doctor and Gra, the two sole survivors, have a discussion in which The Doctor tells Gra that he has a new plan to overthrow him. When Gra asks what his plan is, The Doctor just whips out his dick like some sort of madman. Of course, Gra doesn't know it yet, but The Doctor was hinting that his child was to be born soon: an heir to The Doctor. Gra 50: Super Gra: Grandpa Gra: Son of the Doctor: Day of the Doctor: Gra Saves Christmas 2: Gna Uhf It is Christmastime again in the Land of Gra. The Doctor is missing, and Gra pays his annual visit to The Prophet to get his prophecy for next year. However, instead of The Prophet's usual happy holiday greeting, he ominously gives Gra a warning of immediate crunchy danger. In response to this, Gra dons The Cape and becomes Super Gra for the first time since his childhood. Soon after, Gra's newest ally, The Taper, brings news of a half-Grimlak woman who is pregnant with The Doctor's child. Gra rushes to her cave to kill her before she gives birth, but she gives birth just as she is stabbed in the heart. In her dying breath, she names her son "Grevulon," gives him a magic wand and reminds him that he knows what needs to be done - to kill Gra. Meanwhile, Robopimp criticizes Super Gra and Grevulon from the Underworld. In response to Grevulon's birth, the Super Guardians awaken to search for the Super Fruit in order to defeat Grevulon before The Doctor (The Revenant) returns. The Fruit Seeker also tells Gra that the half-Grimlak woman he killed was also Gra's daughter, making Grevulon his grandson! Gra and The Taper race to find the Super Fruit before the Super Guardians and try to save Grevulon and make him a good guy. During their search, various tribes from around the Land of Gra band together to try to find and kill Grevulon, including the Donut People, the ever-scatting Bag People (who had to be convinced with a bribe), and the Ghost of Santa. Meanwhile, Grevulon is training henchmen of his own, but he has neither the experience nor the charisma of The Doctor, so he is mostly unsuccessful, save for a few that were loyal to his father. Gra finds Grevulon looking at a video message left by The Doctor. Gra tries to convince Grevulon to join him, but The Doctor's son has no interest in changing sides and insists on a battle with his grandfather. After a short fight, Gra stabs Grevulon through his torso, but Grevulon attacks Gra with his wand and the Spirit of Christmas. Meanwhile, The Taper and one of Grevulon's henchmen do battle with their Cranberry Sword and Abracadabra Wand, respectively. Although The Taper's sword breaks, he prevails and defeats the henchman. Gra defeats the inexperienced Grevulon, but lets him live as he leaves his lair. On the way out, however, Gra and the Taper are accosted by Grevulon's henchman and The Assassin's Daughter, who has also joined Grevulon. Gra draws his Super Sword, Gna Uhf, and begins the fight. However, in preparation for the battle, The Taper accidentally tapes his arms to his side and is completely useless in the battle. Furious at his betrayal, Gra kills The Taper in the heat of battle as he kills the other two bad guys, as well. Grevulon, the Son of a Doctor, lives to fight another day.